


QUIRKTALE

by Angrykarin666



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirks are a Type of Magic (My Hero Academia), Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Needs a Hug, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, found family is best family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Everyone’s heard legends of monsters and magic, especially in Musutafu; what with it being in the shadow of the mythic Mt.Ebott. But in this day of quirks and heroes that’s all they were, legends… Right?
Relationships: Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	QUIRKTALE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of UNDERTALE and BNHA. Both canons are being altered by the merging of storylines/characters, so things might change a lot. Sorry if that bugs you.

Growing up in Musutafu meant hearing legends about the nearby mountain and distant pre-quirk days. Tales of monsters and magic, of souls, and of how naughty children would be dragged away to the fabled underground by said monsters to never return. That was all they were, just stories to make kids behave like the boogie man or yokai.

They weren’t real.

If there WAS any truth to the legends it was likely the very earliest signs of what were now commonly referred to as quirks. As while the glowing baby in China was the first recorded quirk, it was probably not actually the first to manifest. There’s plenty of legends and exceptional people that historians and scientists alike are still debating over whether they were “the first signs of quirked individuals”.

Tenko doesn’t care about any of that.

All the boy knows is that he finally got his quirk, over a year late, and he hates it. This is what he waited and hoped for? It was no blessing, not like his family and people from school had claimed it would be once his manifested. IF it manifested.

Decay was what made his skin break out, made him itchy. It wasn’t good for anything but destruction. HE wasn’t good for anything but destruction.

What he did to his family was proof of that.

Thinking of Hana, Mon, and his mother made Tenko want to vomit. He couldn’t, his stomach is too empty after days on the streets. He waited for help, crying and afraid, hoping for a hero - anyone at all - to stop and help him.

No one did. He didn’t deserve help, he knew that. Tenko was a monster.

So one day, remembering the legends of the mountain always in view of his town, the now pale haired boy decided to join his own kind. He travelled to Mt. Ebott, up the winding paths to the cave in the legends, and ducked under the railings there for the scant few visitors to the place interested in said legend enough to check this place out. Then the boy jumped into the abyss.

If the legends are true maybe he’ll belong here. If not? At least this will end.

Win-win.

Tenko’s fall was broken by a plush carpet that smelled amazing. Opening his red eyes and rolling over the boy found himself on a literal mound of yellow flowers. They were surprisingly tough, barely damaged at all by his weight, and had broken his fall from a height that should’ve killed him; flowers or no flowers.

Maybe magic was real? Or flowers could have quirks. Some animals do, after all.

The boy was broken out of his thoughts when something moved, footsteps soft like Mon’s were, from the shadows towards him. Tenko and the monster, for clearly this was one, froze as matching red eyes fixed each other.

The monster dropped something (A watering can?) before rushing over to him, making the boy tense and tuck his hands into himself. But unlike father there isn’t pain, unlike mother there isn’t scolding, unlike his grandparents there isn’t empty promises or silent pity. The goat woman’s paw-like hand gently pats his hair, like Hana did sometimes when they were both scared at night, and said something he’s dreamed of and wanted for so long.

“Oh you poor child, what happened? Are you okay? No, that’s foolish of me to ask, you obviously aren’t.” Tenko’s vision warps as tears run down his scarred and filthy cheeks, causing the monster woman to pull him into a hug. One he can’t help but notice is gentler and warmer than any of his family’s used to be. “Shh, it’s okay my child. I’m here. I have you. You’re going to be ok.”

After finally calming down, sobbed out and exhausted, the goat woman pulls back a bit to ask. “What is your name my dear child?”

“T-Tenko.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” she says, tone sweet and genuine like he remembers his friends from the park being and not empty like his family’s always felt. “I am Toriel, guardian of these ruins. Would you like to come home with me?”

At his nod Toriel smiles, showing off her sharp fangs as she does, and stands. After adjusting the purple and white robe she wears the monster woman holds out a hand, making Tenko tense. “Do you want to hold my hand as we walk Tenko?”

“I-I… I c-c-can’t. I-” the silvery-blue haired boy hiccups before carefully reaching down to hold one of the flowers around him, flinching as it quickly turns to dust in his grasp once all fingers are touching the bloom. He quickly closes the hand used and tucks it to his chest like the other again, looking away from the monster woman with shame and fear clear on his face. “I don’t want you to go away too…”

Toriel is shocked. She’s never seen a human with such powerful and destructive magical abilities before. But… her mother’s heart aches seeing his fear, hearing his words.

_“I don’t want you to go away too…”_

“Oh my child.” the once queen of monsters pulls the boy into another hug, one he clearly needs given how he melts into her embrace once more. “I understand. Don’t worry, I will help you train your ability. I know it can be scary, especially with an ability like yours, but your magic won’t stay out of control forever. Mine didn’t.”

“M-magic? I have magic?” after a moment the boy’s red eyes, one of which bears a new scabbed over wound in it that makes the goat woman burn inside, light up with understanding. “You mean my quirk?”

“Is that what humans call it these days?”

Tenko giggles, a fragile smile tugging at his dry and freshly wounded lips as Toriel picks him up. As the monster woman walks through the ruins, bypassing her traps easily and other monsters avoiding her, on her way home she talks to the boy in her arms. Explaining magic, monsters, and getting a bit of an update on the surface from her new ward.

Apparently heroes, villains, and magical abilities - known to humans as quirks these days - are a common and everyday sight these days. Humans are mostly convinced monsters and magic are myth, nothing more, explaining them away as humans with “mutation quirks” or miracles of evolution that can be scientifically explained. It’s amusing how close to the truth but wrong the conclusion is.

By the time she reaches home Tenko, despite his best efforts to the contrary, has nodded off. He doesn’t even wake when Toriel bathes him and dresses him in something less ratty, using some trial and error to slip a pair of gloves on the boy’s hands that shut off his always active destructive ability.

Seeing the boy, with curly blue-tinted white hair and vivid red eyes that almost match her own coloring, clad in Asriel’s old clothes and tucked the bed so alike the ones on her children’s old room grips the mother’s heart in a vice. The way he came to her, the dark sadness in him, is like her daughter Chara… But Tenko’s shyness and heart, the way he smiled and spoke filled with fragile hopes and dreams, were like her son.

Toriel prays that this time the child stays with her, lets her care for him. She doesn’t think she can survive watching another child die for Asgore’s plan to break the barrier. Especially not this one.

It’s like having both of her babies back with her, reborn as a single being. Like how some humans she’d known believed happened after they died.

With how mysterious the soul can be, even to monsters who’ve studied it so thoroughly, the woman thinks that maybe there’s some merit in human theories like reincarnation.

Reincarnation or not though, Toriel vows to care for Tenko. She’s going to do right by him, keep him safe, and raise him into a fine young man. For once one of her children will grow to adulthood, even if it kills her.


End file.
